Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
Write the text of your article here!This is my favourite document.That photo is what I won't be being the person you say is your dream.That is me with my brain magnified a million times than me.I should have had a movie made about me,Marvel Comics Queen... or Transformers.I am not from a girl orientated family.I always was from a men family.No sisters ever in any of my lives.That is why I know very little about dating and females and don't care,it is not a priority.I have never been in the same century as attractive women,alternate or in thousands of years.I do not enjoy Friday nights or weekend.I do nothing but to watch t.v.Breach my privacy.I do not have a good past with dogs.I am of thylacine family and our name is dog-like but we are cats.A thylacine behaves and eats like a cat and cleanliness but people or muslim.Thylacines from my family are related to marsupial cats.That is why we favour cats and I do.I care for them from my Mom and they have a place where I use my size to aid them and give them adaptations they don't have.Protect them.Intelligent like people.I am from the cold.The Cold and hot{humidity and hotter than America or places hot all year round,desert of Ontario,concrete, is my home.Cloudiness of both hot and cold tundra.Especially in the town and suburb.Arctic like weather of Peel Ontario memories.The cold is great when adapted to.Joan of Ark was born in my former body and has riden as a passenger.School years,Public,Senior and Secondary.Joan of Arc of the cold War years Peel Region Ontario.Personality and everything about her on government records.She did not help out at all being a problem.She also knew my llst of women spouses.I was going to be born a shemale beyond white race upper class and loaded.Teen I would have been a cashier and of America outer space.France and Galactica medelled.And her law enforcer family and sector in space that has nothing to do with me.Khan family cannot stand her for she has assimulated as a function in my body,no more Joan of Ark.This Is My document,it is very important to me for a long time•Zarconian Uzbek Galman Gamilon Roman are branch of Zarconians.They have their attack reconfigurated and evolved them into warships from alien designs.Carriers carry Transformer Gobot fighters and multi role to be fitted and re-fitted by carrier,munitions.Bomberfortress can deliver power,WMD Superweapons.Space Cloaked Vessel Maritimes Subspace vessel hunting covert ops craft.SMITE FIELD warfare adaptations.Zarconian Uzbek Gamilon Galman Roman terminator unit endo,pilot unit and soldier and crew. Upload new image "Flogger.jpg"bomber ship.jpgSu1.jpgUpload new image "Firefox.jpg"Fencer.jpg My ImageShack » Type : (mod 8) Submarine launched heavyweight multi-purpose torpedo. (mod 9) Air launched heavyweight multi-purpose torpedo. Service history : (mod 8) 2006-2021, Early RDF Navy, 2021-2033, SC Navy. (mod 9) 2023- , REF Air force. Length : (mod 8) 548.2 cm. (mod 9) 578.6 cm (pre-drop), 548.2 cm (post-drop). Diameter : 53.3 cm. Wingspan : none. Weight : (mod 8) 1756 kg. (mod 9) 1825 kg (including parachute). Warhead : High explosive with contact and influence fuse. Weight/yield : 800 kg. Propulsion : Electrical with protoculture energizer.carrier.jpgfighter.gifRed Airforce.jpg One protoculture cell for electrical power. Guidance : Active/passive sonar, wakehoming and wire guidance. Max speed : 70 knots. Range : 70 nm @ 70 knots. The Madcap torpedo served as the main submarine armament in both the early RDF and Southern Cross Navies. The Madcap (Most Advanced CAPability) was a development of the US Mk.48 mod 6 VADCAP torpedo. The propulsion system was replaced by an electric motor and a protoculture cell scavenged from the crashed SDF-1. This both increased maximum speed and range and diminished the noise level emitted by the torpedo. In fact, the range (especially at lower speeds) was so enlarged that the torpedo could reach any target detectable by the launch platforms' sonar systems at maximum speed, and the full range was never used in combat. All other VADCAP systems were kept, save for the computer section, which incorporated some of the advanced technology gleaned from the SDF-1. The Madcap was as potent a ship killer as the large USSR designed Type 65 torpedo because of the warhead, which was more than doubled after the Madcaps fuel section had been deleted. Even so, the Madcap was still 1 meter shorter than the VADCAP. The Madcap was used by the submarine forces of the early RDF and the Southern Cross. However, it was never used in the Robotech Wars because of the dearth of submerged targets. • The REF Air force procured an air launched version of the Madcap torpedo for use by its Space Kitchen anti-submarine planes, as the standard Terran air dropped ASW torpedo, the Stingray, could not be expected to be effective against such craft as the Prometheus. However, the Space Kitchen was never used in its anti-submarine role due to a lack of targets, and thus the mod 9 Madcap, which was a standard mod 8 equipped with a parachute and hardpoint connections, was never fired in anger. Florence is half bat tribe in-laws. Jane's All the Galaxy's Fighting Ships, 2120 edition. • Jane's All the Galaxy's Mecha, 2120 edition. • Modern Small Arms and Armor Vol 12, by Anthony Postert, New Monument Press, © 2120. • RDF Officer's Manual, Military Publication Code 417/OM-70A, publication date, 2070. • UNAF Officer's Manual, Military Publication Code 417/OM-70A, publication date, 2120. • Protoculutre, A Race, A People, A Culture, by James Willette, Random House Press, © 2068. • A History of the Marduk Empire, by Lord Feff Hil'thanx, New Monument Press, © 2070. • The Varauta War 2064 to 2065, by Captain Hercules Johnson, Smith House Publishing, © 2067. • Encyclopedia of 21st Century Galactic History, Britannica Publishing, © 2100. • Malachite Cavanaugh : A Portrait of the Galactic Caesar, by Scott A. Litchfield, Random House Press, © 2120. genes are in these women.Now I’ll know what my pastlife Qn.Armada looks like and remembers. Scotch Whisky Drinks T • ! Upload oxic (poisonous to humans).On planet earth in the Milky Way I became in the religion and Quran the space traveler “The Apostle.Earth has no defenses from alien Empires except natural space barriers Allah made and the enemies will conquer what Allah made. Queen Armada was known as a statue of course of her transexual self that talks and advices other Queen Armada’s after herself like me Feroz Y Khan.To explain about space and warfare how to make an Empire and military and government and enemies,crime and creator and religion and seeing much farther predictions{afterlife} of future and plans and strategy from a statue of Qn.Armada.Immortality and magic powers and technology and ancestory and parents and family,dreamworld and where I was born and pastlife and afterlife and law enforcement.Queen Armada is wanderer,drifter,a traveler.I spend a short and brief time from galaxy to galaxy race to race.I am a drifter. 2008-2012 predictions of Nostradamus from new book www3 During a period of continuing unrest, the leader of a Middle Eastern country will be able to obtain a nuclear weapon. He will go to the greatest lengths over the smallest things and will not hesitate to use the weapon because of his obsessions with deadly warfare. The people he is warring against retaliate with a nuclear weapon. The country has a coast on the Mediterranean. One of the bombs will land in the Mediterranean instead of the land, poisoning all the fish. The passages of trade in the region will be disrupted so that the people on the other coast will be desperate for food and will eat the fish anyway. It will happen near the east coast of the Mediterranean in a region of dark-colored cliffs. (Century III, Quatrain 83) The nuclear weapon being dropped by one of the Middle Eastern countries will spark off yet another war on top of that war. European nations will try to interfere to diminish the threat to oil supplies. When the European countries try to interfere, the crazed leader will use the rest of his arsenal on Europe, most striking the Italian Peninsula. The European Mediterranean coast, particularly that of Italy and France, will be almost uninhabitable, and Italy will get the brunt. This leader is not the Antichrist but helps to set the stage for the Antichrist to rise to power with little or no opposition. Volcanoes, earthquakes, floods, droughts (Century IV, Quatrain 67)GMS.gif A very bright, previously unknown comet will appear and coincide with the time of great geological troubles, with earthquakes and volcanoes erupting and disrupting weather systems. This will cause widespread famines, droughts, and social upheavals in unexpected places. Nations that are considered prosperous and powerful, particularly western nations, will be weakened. They will be torn with civil strife and rioting as people migrate to areas that have water and can support crop-growing. The social upheaval and weakening of political structures will help the Antichrist come to power. The United States in particular will be subject to serious natural disasters, particularly earthquakes and flooding, and flatten the nation from end to end, causing enormous conflict, despair, and misery. The US will be bankrupted attEmpting to deal with its disasters. Three other great nations will send aid to help the citizens survive. (Century VIII, Quatrain 29) Go behind the lines! Bringing viewers compelling, real-world stories of heroism, military strategy, technological breakthroughs and turning points in history, Discovery Communications, Inc. transitioned its Discovery Wings Channel to the Military Channel on Monday, January 10, 2005. The network's revamped slate of series and specials is designed to take viewers "behind the lines" to tell personal stories and offer in-depth explorations of military technology, battlefield strategy, aviation and history. Military Channel Back to top Scotch Whisky DrinksIntroduction Like everywhere in the Palladium Books megaverse, missiles used in Robotech have not been well defined. WHile the system used by Palladium Books is good enough for those that do not want to dwell on every little detail, especially with a weapon that is destroyed seconds or minutes after it is first launched, this document provides greater detail to the missiles used in the Robotech universe. This document uses the information in the Modern Missile Design document and tries not to duplicate too much information. Generally, this document will detail what can and cannot be used from the original document and adds new information that is unique to the Robotech universe, such as new guidance systems and missile designs. WHile missile technology was not unknown among the governments of Earth, the level of technology in the Zentraedi missiles recovered from the crashed alien space ship were far more advanced then anything developed on Earth. After years of study, a new series of missiles were developed and deployed throughout the Earth Defense force, including the RDF. The REF and the Armies of the Southern Cross continue to use the same basic missile technology from the original research done on the missiles from the alien space ship. Each missile is composed six components: size, drive, type, guidance systems, warhead, and design. Each bomb consists of the same components, except a bomb does not have a drive component. The size of a missile determines its durability and how much internal space it has for a drive, guidance systems, and a warhead. The drive determines the missiles range, atmospheric speed, and its rate of acceleration in space. The missile type will determine what warheads are available, may require specific guidance systems, and can give special bonuses or penalties to the missile. A missile's design will often determine its size, type, and sometimes even its guidance systems and warhead. A missile's design could also provide modifications to a missile, such as to its speed and range. The number of guidance systems that a missile can hold also depends on its size. The most important component of a missile is its warhead. The warheads available for a missile vary widely in strength, but the larger the missile size, the stronger the warhead available. Missile Size All of the same basic missile and bombs sizes are available to the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross, but very few platforms were designed to carry cruise missiles or extra-heavy bombs. Missiles and bombs available to the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross use the same statistics as missiles and bombs from Rifts Earth. WHile the REF maintained the technology needed to build ICBM missiles, they rarely did so. Missile Drive The RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross use chemical drives identical to the one used on Rifts Earth to propel their missiles. Missile Type The RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross use the same basic missile types. Due to the versatile nature of their enemies, the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross usually deploy multipurpose missiles will all of the forces, whether in an atmosphere or not. Missile Guidance Systems All of the same basic guidance systems are available to the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross, except for Expert Guidance, Neutrino Homing, and Passive Gravity Homing. The number of guidance systems that can be placed on the missiles used by the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross is the same. Missile Warhead The warheads used by the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross are not as advanced as those from Rifts Earth or from the Three Galaxies (where Phase World is located). WHile many of the same basic technologies exist, the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross lack the more powerful warheads. With the standard warheads, the RDF does not have access to any warhead stronger then "light" and the REF and the Armies of the Southern Cross do not have access to any warhead stronger then "medium." For example, for short range missiles, the RDF only has access to the following warheads: High Explsove (Light), Fragmentation (Light), Armor Piercing (Light), Plasma / Napalm (Light), Smoke, Tear Gas, and fire Retardant. The REF and the Armies of the Southern Cross would add High Explsove (Medium), Fragmentation (Medium), Armor Piercing (Medium), Plasma / Napalm (Medium) to the list of available short range missile warheads. The RDF, REF, and Armies of the Southern Cross from access to the following special warheads: Chaff, Cluster, Deployable Electronic Jamming, Deployable Minefield, Fuel Air Explosive, Illumination, Kinetic Energy, Multi-Warhead, and Nuclear, although nuclear warheads are only used under the most extreme of circumstances. An incredibly powerful warhead, the reflex warhead, was acquired by the United Earth Defense force from the crashed alien space ship. WHile even more destructive then a nuclear warhead, a reflex warhead does not generate radiation and it is usually deployed in place of a nuclear warhead. The RDF developed a warhead called a Proton Torpedo, which is similar to the fusion warhead used on Rifts Earth and in the Three Galaxies. Both the Reflex warhead and the Proton Torpedo warhead are described below. 1. Proton Torpedo:Upload new image "image.jpeg" Proton Torpedoes use a highly advanced and specially shaped explosive charge that generates an incredibly powerful explosion. Costly to produce, this warhead is often reserved for use against enemy fortifications and space ships. Fortunately, there are no harmful side effects from the use of this type of warhead. Warhead Missile Size Damage Atmospheric Blast Radius Space Blast Radius weapon Rating Cost Proton Torpedo (Light) LRM or MB 6D6x10 M.D. 100' (30.5 m) 200' (61 m) 18 120,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Heavy) LRM or MB 1D4x100 M.D. 150' (45.7 m) 300' (91.4 m) 18 160,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Light) CM or HB 2D6x100 M.D. 175' (53.3 m) 350' (106.7 m) 18 250,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Heavy) CM or HB 3D6x100 M.D. 225' (68.6 m) 450' (137.2 m) 18 350,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Light) ICBM or XHB 2D6x1000 M.D. 350' (106.7 m) 700' (213.4 m) 18 1,200,000 Cr Proton Torpedo (Heavy) ICBM or XHB 3D6x1000 M.D. 450' (137.2 m) 900' (274.3 m) 18 2,400,000 Cr 2. Reflex: Using protoculture as an explosive agent creates a Reflex warhead that can devastate a large area, just like a nuclear explosion. WHile the resulting explosion is generally smaller then a nuclear explosion, it generates a very strong Emp and concussion wave. Reverse engineering reflex warheads recovered from the crashed alien space ship, the Earth Defense force developed their own rexlex warheads. Not fully understanding the true workings of protoculture, the Earth Defense force could build new reflex warheads, but only from the main protoculture reactor on the SDF-1. In the years following the First Robotech War, the people of Earth eventually discovered the real nature of protoculture and continued to build new reflex warheads with a better understanding of how they operated. o Anything within the Total Destruction Radius (TDR) is gone. Not hurt, not damaged, but totally destroyed. Nothing useful will survive the explosion. All living beings will be instantly killed; all buildings, robots, power armor, vehicles, etc. will most likely be obliterated outright. If not, they are wrecked beyond any possible use. o Damage is applied differently at different ranges. Apply full listed damage from the TDR to the normal Blast Radius (BR). One-tenth damage is applied out to 1.5xBR (1.5 times the Blast Radius). One-hundredth damage is applied out to 1.75xBR. One-thousandth damage is applied out to 1.875xBR. Damage beyond this is generally SDC damage.True Islam, the one taught by Muhammad, revives the law of retaliation or lex talionis. The Biblical "eye for an eye." Traditional Muslims who understand the Quran and the hadith (reports of Muhammad's words and actions outside of the Quran) believe that Islamic law or sharia expresses the highest and best goals for all societies. It is the will of Allah. In 2000, the law of retaliation (Arabic word is qisas) required an eye to be removed (scroll down to 2.5): A Qisas of retaliation punishment means causing injury to the offender similar to the injury caused to the victim. For example, in August 2000, the Saudi Arabian media reported that Abdel Moti Abdel Rahman Mohammad, a 37—year—old—Egyptian national was subjected to forcible surgical removal of his left eye at King Fahd Hospital in Medina. The operation was carried out as a judicial punishment of Qisas after he was found guilty of disfiguring Shahata Ajami Mahmoud, a 53—year—old Egyptian, by throwing acid at his face and damaging his left eye. o In space, reflex weapons operate very differently. Reduce damage by 25%, total destruction radius by 50%, and blast radius by 25%.Su 27.gif o Refer to Gary Gore's article on nuclear weapons for information on additional and more in-depth effects such as radiation, fallout, and Emp. Alter the details for reflex warheads by eliminating radiation and fallout and doubling all ranges and power of the generated concussion wave and Emp. Warhead Missile Size Damage Total Destruction Radius Blast Radius weapon Rating Reflex weapon SRM or SB 2D4x1000 M.D. 1.4 miles (2.3 km) 2.1 miles (3.4 km) 100 Reflex weapon MRM or LB 2D6x1000 M.D. 2.9 miles (4.7 km) 4.6 miles (7.4 km) 100 Reflex weapon LRM or MB 3D6x1000 M.D. 4.7 miles (7.6 km) 7.3 miles (11.7 km) 100 Reflex weapon CM or HB 4D6x1000 M.D. 6.3 miles (10.1 km) 9.8 miles (15.8 km) 100 Reflex weapon ICBM or XHB 2D6x10,000 M.D. 25.2 miles (40.6 km) 39.2 miles (63.1 km) 100 Missile DesignMW.jpg Missile designs are very important to the RDF, REF, and the Armies of the Southern Cross. The three military forces do not use any generic missiles, all missiles, from the missiles in hand-held launchers to the missiles on a space ship belong to one of the following missile designs. WHile some missiles were built following the Zentraedi Holocaust that destroyed nearly the entire population of Earth, many of the military contractors that worked with the Earth Defense force and were absorbed by the Robotech Research Group (RRG) still continued to have their names attached to new missiles. 1. Armscor / UAMC Brimstone:MiG 35.gif The Brimstone was used in the Global Civil War as the main helicopter launched anti-armor missile. As such, it was the follow-on of the Hellfire and TOW missiles in the West, and the AT-6 Spiral in the former East. The RDF adopted the missile upon its formation. Though quite effective against Human armor, the missile was less effective against Zentraedi mecha, until improved software with flight characteristics tailored against Zentraedi mecha was introduced. The Southern Cross Tactical Corps also used the missile for the duration of its existence. o Service History: Used by the United Earth Defense force Army and Air force between 2000 and 2011, by the RDF Army and Air force between 2003 and 2032, and by the Southern Cross Tactical Corps between 2015 and 2032.Reflex gun.JPG o Platforms: AH-72 Commanchero o Missile Size: Short Range Missile o Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only o Missile Type: Air-to-Ground only o Missile Guidance Systems: Any o Missile Warhead: Any o Modifiers: NoneSu.gif 2. BAe Alarm: Developed in the Britain just before the Third Wolrd War, the Alarm is a third-generation missile. The earlier versions were first used by NATO forces and then later by all of Britain's allies. After the formation of the United Earth Defense force and the RDF, the later versions of the missile were adopted as the standard attack missile. A long, thin missile with four small wings and fins, the Alarm weighs little enough that it can be carried in large numbers. An innovative feature of the first Alarm, and repeated in all versions since, was the parachute attack: a missile would be launched in the direction of a radar post, and if it detected no emissions, soared as high as it could, then deployed a parachute and descended. If the radar site became active during the descent, the missile would release the parachute and guide itself to the radar emissions. Thus, missiles could be 'hung' over radar posts during an attack, giving very fast anti-radar attack response times. Alarm production ceased in 2019 when the ARM Diamondback entered service. However, the stocks of this weapon were not destroyed, but retained as reserves, and the Armies of the Southern Cross used this missile during the Second Robotech War. o Service History: Used by the United Earth Defense force Air force and Navy between 2003 and 2011, by the RDF Army and Navy between 2003 and 2019, and by the Southern Cross Tactical Air force between 2015 and 2030. o Platforms: A-15 Avenger II, A-16 Executioner, F-24 Dragon II, and VF-1 Valkyrie. o Missile Size: Short Range Missile o Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only o Missile Type: Air-to-Ground only o Missile Guidance Systems: Any o Missile Warhead: Any o Modifiers: None 3. Boeing GA-80 StarStrike: The StarStrike was developed as the standard RDF light space anti-mecha missile. It had a restarting liquid rocket engine in the back, and a tapered nose with several flat IIR windows in the conical sides, and a laser rangefinder in the point. The warhead was designed as a fragmentation type with a performed casing designed to create a directed shrapnel field on detonation. The usual mode of operation was to fire the missile either directly at a close by mecha, or to launch the missile at longer range, and turn off the engine after the original boost, until the missile coasted to the target, acquired it, lit off its engine again and struck. The Lancer Space Fighter carried the StarStrike. Due to the limited operational value of this craft, the StarStrike saw hardly any action before it was phased out of service, together with the Lancer, in favor of the Valkyrie / Super Valkyrie / Starburt combination. o Service History: Used by the RDF Space forces between 2006 and 2015. o Platforms: QF-3000 Ghost Drone and SF-3A Lancer II o Missile Size: Medium Range Missile o Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only o Missile Type: Space-to-Space only o Missile Guidance Systems: Any o Missile Warhead: Fragmentation only o Modifiers: Increase damage and blast radius of Fragmentation warheads by 25, but reduce space range by 50% and the missile suffers a penalty of -3 to strike. 4. Boeing GA-100 Starfire:MIG.gif The Starfire is a direct descendant of the StarStrike missile, and the precursor of the Starburst used so successfully on the Super Valkyrie. WHile a smaller missile, the Starfire was considered by many to be a far superior missile. The Starfire was used in the wrist launchers of the Armored Valkyrie, and provided this mecha with its long range firepower. However, it was soon overtaken by the Starburst, much as the Super Valkyrie overtook the Armored Valkyrie. The Starfire remained in service until 2016, when the final stocks were expended, mostly to provide targets in gunnery exercises. o Service History: Used by the RDF Space forces between 2009 and 2016. o Platforms: VF-1 Armored Valkyrie o Missile Size: Short Range Missile o Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only o Missile Type: Space-to-Space only o Missile Guidance Systems: Any o Missile Warhead: Any o Modifiers: None 5. Boeing HMM-02 Starburst: The Starburst was a reworking of the GA-100 space missile used in the Armored Valkyrie. The electronics had been updated, causing better accuracy, which in turn made it possible to carry a less heavy warhead and the overall weight was lower. As with the GA-100 and that missile's progenitor, the StarStrike, the usual mode of operation was to fire the missile either directly at a close-by mecha, or to launch the missile at longer range, and turn off the engine after the original boost, until the missile coasted to the target, acquired it, lit off its engine again and struck. The Starburst was carried in both the booster pack missile pods and the arm missile tubes of the Super Valkyrie, and saw service in every battle of this mecha. With its relatively compact format making it possible to carry the missile in numbers, and with its large hit percentage, the Starburst was a popular weapon and was not retired until the last RDF VF-1 Valkyrie was flown to a museum. o Service History: Used by the RDF Space forces between 2009 and 2021. o Platforms: VF-1 Super Valkyrie o Missile Size: Short Range Missile o Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only o Missile Type: Space-to-Space only o Missile Guidance Systems: Any o Missile Warhead: Any o Modifiers: None 6. Euromissile Silencer: The Silencer, an anti-AWACS missile, traces its roots to the former Soviet Union as a tactical missile designed to counter NATO's E-3 Sentry and E-8 JointSTARS aircraft. These airborne radar stations were a major force multiplier and the Soviet counter missile needed to eliminate them easily and at a large distance from the launching platform, beyond the target's fighter cover. However, the USSR disintegrated before the missile entered production. However, the plans were sold years later to belligerent factions in the Global Civil War by a military officer acting alone. Several direct copies and descendant missiles have been produced since. The Earth Defense force acquired a second generation missile named the Silencer from the Euromissile Company. The missile itself was a sharp pointed tube with two ram-air intakes to the side, and four platform wing streaks tipped with rudders. It was mostly used against Human forces, as the Zentraedi preferred to use orbital observation or the powerful aerial mecha in a networked configuration. The Silencer ceased production in 2010, and was phased out on Earth together with their launch aircraft and mecha. o Service History: Used by the United Earth Defense force Air force and Navy between 2003 and 2011, by the RDF Air force between 2003 and 2032, and by the RDF Navy between 2003 and 2021. o Platforms: A-15 Avenger II, A-16 Executioner, and VF-1 Valkyrie. o Missile Size: Long Range Missile o Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only o Missile Type: Air-to-Air only o Missile Guidance Systems: Any o Missile Warhead: Any o Modifiers: Gains an additional +2 to strike if equipped with an Active Radar Homing Guidance System. 7. General Dynamics / Euromissile / BAe Spacehawk: The Spacehawk is the main space to ground weapon of the REF. It is basically a Derringer missile, fitted with a booster and a heat shield. If launched against other spacecraft or space borne mecha, the Spacehawk acts like a standard missile, with the booster rocket engine accelerating the missile to coasting speed, re-igniting the booster after closing with the target. In this mode, the ceramic heat shield is ejected shortly after launch to lower the weight of the missile and free the seeker heads. When used against ground targets, the missile will not eject the ceramic shielding, but align on a re-entry trajectory, and use its booster engine to de-orbit. The missile then coasts down to the atmosphere, and re-enters. If the missile is programmed for a direct strike, the engine will ignite to keep this speed until impact, if necessary ejecting the spent booster and continuing with the Derringer engine. Should the launch vehicle be in the atmosphere (a rare occurrence for most starships) the shielding and booster will be ejected immediately and the missile will then act like a standard Derringer missile. The Spacehawk served with the RDF and REF in large numbers, and was considered the premier space launch missile in its day. o Service History: Used by the RDF Space forces between 2010 and 2021 and by the REF Navy between 2015 and 2038. o Platforms: Ajax Class Landing Ship, ARMD Class Sublight Carrier, Battle Class Heavy Destroyer, Garfish Class Destroyer, Ikazuchi Class Heavy Cruiser, Izumo Class Super Dimensional Fortress, Macross Class Super Dimensional Fortress, Pioneer Class Super Dimensional Fortress, Tristar Class Light Cruiser, Tokugawa Class Cruiser, and Tokugawa Class Troop Transport. o Missile Size: Long Range Missile o Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only o Missile Type: Multipurpose only o Missile Guidance Systems: Any o Missile Warhead: Any o Modifiers: Can enter an atmosphere without suffering any penalties or damage. 8. General Dynamics / Euromissile Derringer: The Derringer is a standard atmospheric long range missile for the RDF, the Southern Cross Navy, and the REF. Launched by mecha, ships and submarines, the various Derringer variants serve as anti-air, anti-ship and ground bombardment missiles. In 2007, the fledgling RDF was searching for anti-air and medium surface-to-surface missiles with which to equip their mecha. Usually, the difference in types would prohibit much commonality between the designs, but in this case, the requirements for speed and payload were almost identical, and thus it became possible to create a single airframe for all missiles. This airframe became the Derringer, one of the first multipurpose missiles, capable of, for instance, air defense as well as ground attack. It was a very short but relatively thick missile without fins, instead relying on vectored thrust and body lift. To ensure a high speed and long range, an air breathing rocket-ramjet propulsion system was chosen. o Service History: Used by the RDF Army between 2008 and 2032, by the RDF Navy between 2008 and 2021, by the Southern Cross Navy between 2015 and 2032, and by the REF Army between 2015 and 2038. o Platforms: MBR-08 Masamune, Prometheus Class Aircraft Carrier, SDR-04 Spartan, and SDR-24 Spartan. o Missile Size: Long Range Missile o Missile Drive: Chemical Drive only o Missile Type: Multipurpose only o Missile Guidance Systems: Any o Missile Warhead: Any o Modifiers: None 9. General Dynamics Coralsnake: When the Beta fighter was being designed around 2015, it was recognized that the mecha would be incapable of carrying the heavy anti-ground missiles like the Maverick or the Silencer combo anywhere, other than under the wings. This would restrict the atmospheric reentry capabilities of the mecha in an unacceptable manner. Hence, the Beta needed an internal heavy attack missile. This missile became the Coralsnake. Edit or Bookmark this page (last edited 2011-04-10 04:42:21) Except where otherwise noted, this content is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution License. See Copyrights. Creative Commons License donate This is a Wiki Spot wiki. Wiki Spot is a 501©3 non-profit organization that helps communities collaborate via wikis.